Tiempo
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta.


Casi en el atardecer, Rarity se había inmerso en lo profundo del bosque everfre. Los arboles proyectaban su sombra temblorosa por los caminos, y el césped se oscurecía lentamente mientras el sol se consumía lentamente.

-¡Huf! Yo y mis manías de venir casi de noche a ver a Zecora, la próxima vez, vendré de día.

Mira hacia su alrededor, viendo como algunos arbustos temblaban débilmente.

-Bueno, debo admitir que no es tan tenebroso como suponía.

Entonces vio como un arbusto temblaba cerca de ella, que la espanto he hizo que saliera corriendo y gritando sin mirar atrás. Del pequeño arbusto salió una pequeña ardilla. Rarity corrió hasta divisar la casa de Zecora, y abrió la puerta entrando en la morada de la Zebra sin avisar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y recostándose sobre ella. Estaba exausta y respiraba agitadamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

Luego volteo y vio a Zecora que estaba sentada en una mesa en frente de ella mirándola.

-Debo suponer, pero perdone el entrometer ¿A que debo esta visita? Elegante señorita.

Rarity se recuperó un momento, y se puso de pie.

-Zecora, disculpa que he venido tan tarde, y sin avisar, pero debía verte.

Rarity se acercó a la mesa, y puso una hoja sobre la mesa.

-Veras, he venido a pedirte si puedes, bueno debo preguntar primero: ¿Puedes comunicarte con ponis muertas?

-¿Preguntas si puedo comunicarme con un poni Muerto? Debo responder, que para mí hablar con un poni que ha dejado esta tierra, para mí no es ningún impedimento. Pero mi curiosidad me obliga a preguntar ¿Por qué con un poni muerto necesitas hablar?

Rarity, acerca la hoja a Zecora dejando ver un retrato dibujado de una Poni muy parecida a ella, con un elegante vestido al estilo victoriano en el mirando fijo hacia ella.

-Veras Zecora, no es cualquier poni con el que quiero hablar, yo necesito hablar con la poni de este retrato. Ella es mi bisabuela Madame "Le Fleur belle Rare". Ella vivió en Canterlot, antes de que Poniville se fundara. Se dice, incluso investigue un poco sobre el tema junto a Twilight, que ella era de Mareis. En ese tiempo, también descubrí que la palabra de "Madame", era usada para distinguir a ponis de sangre azul, de la realeza es decir de alta sociedad-Rarity dirige un casco hacia si misma, y habla con más alegría- ¡Y yo soy su bisnieta! ¿Te lo imaginas Zecora? Yo, Rarity descendiente de una sangre azul, de la realeza de un país tan elegante como Mareis, capital del amor y de la moda.

Zecora miraba seriamente a su eufórica visitante que desplegaba todo su orgullo, por un valor que Zecora desconocía, o no le importaba.

Luego Rarity volvió de su estado eufórico, y en tono más tranquilo continuo.

-Pues veras, algo que también descubrimos con Twilight es que su nombre en nuestro árbol genealógico, está escrito con rojo. Esto es lo que me molesta estos últimos días, pues el color rojo, cuando está escrito el nombre de un familiar, es solo por dos motivos: Uno es que este familiar, era un poni que haya sido condenado a muerte por crímenes, y numero dos es porque haya fallecido en un accidente. Obviamente, todas las ponis de mi familia nunca han sido condenados, ni serán condenados por delitos, y ¡mucho menos una yegua tan distinguida como mi bisabuela! Aunque no la he conocido… todavía. Pero el documento no indica cómo murió mi bisabuela. Pues, veras ese es el quit de la cuestión: Que no sé cómo murió mi bisabuela, pues si es por crimen entonces hubo una oveja mala en mi familia y sería mala idea que yo presuma de ella, pero si ella murió de un accidente entonces puedo presumir que tengo sangre azul. Quizás para ti suene un poco tonto, pero para mí es muy importante Zecora, pues es la historia de mi familia. Quizás no aceptes, y tienes derecho a no hacerlo, Pero si pudieras ayudarme, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Zecora siguió mirando a su visitante, y tomando un poco de te cerro los ojos y medito un momento.

-El pasado de una familia es importante, para saber tus raíces te ayudare a ir al mundo de los inmortales, y hablar con tu familiar importante. Pero el mundo inmortal, hay algunas reglas que debes seguir, que es necesario saber antes de ir.

Zecora se levantó, y camino hasta una estantería buscando un libro de tapa negra y lo puso sobre la mesa, leyó un poco y luego deslizo el libro abierto a Rarity. Ella dio vuelta la página anterior y pudo leer lo siguiente:

" ** _Loas Guidex: La familia_** __ ** _Ghede_** __ ** _son miembros de una corte de espíritus familiares liderados por_** __ ** _Papa Ghede, más conocido como_** __ ** _Barón Samedi; quien preside sobre todos sus miembros. Los_** __ ** _Ghede_** __ ** _son especialmente muy queridos por sepultureros, enterradores, así como por las trabajadoras del sexo y los hechiceros vudú encargados de elaborar filtros y pócimas letales._**

 ** _Papa Ghede_** __ ** _es como todo miembro de su familia, ante todo un psicopompa (un guía para de las almas de los difuntos al otro mundo); se señala que espera en las encrucijadas para tomar las almas y llevarlas al más allá._**

 ** _El_** __ ** _Barón Samedi_** __ ** _el más reconocible de la loa de la familia_** __ ** _Ghede. Él es bien conocido por su carácter bullicioso; y a pesar de ser un dios de la muerte y del viaje al inframundo, es mucho más probable que se le encuentre bebiendo, fumando o de juerga, y todo ello lo hace con un abandono constante. Él es un dios de la salud y el cuerpo, especialmente en materia sexual, y se sabe que tiene el poder de la resurrección en sus manos huesudas. Junto con su esposa,_** __ ** _Maman Brigitte, es guardián de los muertos y los caminos que conducen a ellos, sobre todo de los cementerios y las encrucijadas cercanas, él es el sepulturero, el guía y el animador escandaloso en el camino hacia los reinos sin luz."_**

Zecora, vuelve a girar la página y mira a Rarity de forma grave. Rarity, solo sonríe.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.

Rarity, siguió leyendo.

" ** _Consulta de la crux: El hechizo consiste, en llevar a un mortal a los reinos sin luz, guiado por Maman Brigitte, para visitar a una ser del mismo linaje. Maman Brigitte, estará en el cuerpo de la que lo halla invocado, y luego de hacer la pregunta, lo traerá a los reinos de la luz."_**

-Ahora te pido que prestes atención, que aquí está la primera condición, el tiempo que este conjuro dura es de pocos minutos, y el habitante te responderá de una pregunta a la vez, antes de contestar los otros. La segunda condición es que si a los ojos mirarlo quieres, nunca miedo demostrar debes, pues ellos saben al mirar que miedo en tus ojos tienes, y si lo ven, de ese lugar nunca vuelves.

Zecora dibujo un círculo con la arena blanca alrededor de ellas. Luego saco unos potajes y velas blancas de la alacena, y de las que estaban en el suelo de su choza, prendió unas cuantas velas y las puso separadas dentro del círculo.

-Este círculo que acabo de dibujar, nos protegerá de las almas y de lo que puedan tramar. Una tercera petición debo advertir, antes que al mundo de los inmortales tendremos que ir. Es un mundo diferente al que vemos, y que solo conocemos en nuestra conciencia, además será solo un momento, y solo una pregunta debes hacer para aliviar tu padencia. Es un lugar oscuro y lleno de demencia, donde los habitantes consideran lo morboso, como gracioso y nunca debes olvidar que es un lugar peligroso, y que en lo más profundo de sus palabras cargadas de oscuridad, estas almas no mientes sino que dicen la verdad.

Rarity asentido con la cabeza. Frente a su mirada, Zecora tomo la botella y en un tazón deposito algunas opciones, que cambiaban de color hasta quedar de color negro luego sirvió en la taza, un líquido negro que entrego a Rarity, luego sirvió del mismo tazón, un líquido blanco en su taza y lo tomo con su casco. Miro a Rarity una vez más.

-Antes de entrar al mundo inmortal, debo preguntar ¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?

Ella volvió a asentir. Luego Zecora también asintió y ambas bebieron de sus tazas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que no fue como yo lo esper…

Rarity, no termino la frase, y quedo petrificada al ver que Zecora la miraba con ojos grises y pupilas azul claro, que parecian ser ojos de ciego, y con la boca muy abierta, dejando ver un brillo intenso que salía de ella, su piel estaba consumida y pegada a los huesos de las costillas, incluso habia partes de su piel desgarrada, y su rostro parecía estar en un estado de descomposición, de echo todo el cuerpo de Zecora parecía un cadáver, que se apoyaba en la mesa y respiraba con dificultad, dejando escuchar una respiración enfermiza. Miro alrededor, y vio que toda la habitación estaba oscura, y la luz de las velas apenas iluminaba el abismo de oscuridad. Rarity, miro a Zecora con miedo.

-Z…Z…¿Zecora?

-Zecora no, Maman Brigitte- respondió una voz que no era la de Zecora, sino una más siniestra, pues el rostro de Zecora ni siquiera se había movido-Dime mortal, con quien quieres hablar?

Rarity temblaba, y trago un poco de saliva.

-Con...C...Con...-en un hilo de voz, trataba de comunicarse-con Le fleur belle Rare.

-Te sera consedido-dijo la misma voz.

Luego, el cuerpo de Zecora desapareció del lugar donde estaba, y todo se volvió más oscuro.

Rarity, se levantó lentamente temblando, y miro a su alrededor, donde solo veía oscuridad. Luego comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una campana y como alguien caminaba detrás de ella. Respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose y Lentamente giro su cabeza y vio que detrás del círculo (Afuera de este), una figura muy parecida a ella, con un vestido victoriano elegante de color rojo y negro la miraba atrás de su espalda.

-Bonjour! Mon cher, dois-je le plaisir avec qui? _(Hola querida, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?)_

"Eso es francés, quizás ella puede ser…"Pensó Rarity.

La figura la miro un momento, antes de agregar.

-excusez-moi vous ne parlez pas français? _(¿Disculpeme, usted habla Frances ?)_

Rarity volteo rápidamente, y la miro un momento.

-Disculpe, pero si se hablar Francés, pero desafortunadamente mi francés no es tan bueno. Espero que eso no sea una molestia para que podamos hablar un rato.

-ll n'y a pas de probléme _(No hay ningún problema)_ , también puedo hablar su idioma, pero debe disculpar mi acento.

-Le aseguro que no será problema.

Rarity aprovecho para mirar a su hablante, tenía la crin de un color purpura mucho más intenso que ella, casi llegando a oscuro, y su pelaje era de un blanco similar al de ella, pero en este caso ella era más blanca.

-Debo preguntar ¿Usted es Le fleur belle Rare?

-Si, je suis _(Si, soy yo)._

Rarity sonrió grandemente, y se hiperventilo un poco. Luego se tranquilizó un poco, y respiro profundamente.

-Bueno, déjeme presentarme, yo soy Rarity, y soy su bisnieta.

Le Fleur, la miro un momento, con semblante de fría curiosidad.

-¿Tu eres mi bisnieta?

-Sí, bueno yo y mi hermana pequeña Sweetie Belle-Hablaba rápidamente, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos- es mi hermana menor, de hecho, su nombre es en parte Ingles de parte de mi padre y Parte Francés de parte de mi madre, Sweety en ingles significa "Dulce" y Belle en francés significa "Belleza", es decir dulce belleza y mi nombre completo es Rarity Belle, que es igual que mi hermana pues, Rarity en ingles significa Rareza y Belle en francés es belleza, entonces mi nombre seria Bella Rareza, y…bueno creo que eso ya lo sabía, y si no bueno ya lo sabe, je, je.

Le fleur miro un rato a Rarity, haciendo que esta se ponga un poco incomoda.

-Devo decir, que es agradable poder hablar con una de mis bisnietas. De hecho Rarity, los de este lado, también sabemos lo que ocurre en el reino de los mortales, y todo lo que me dijiste ya lo sabía, incluso sé un poco más. Pero no te preocupes, tu no lo sabias, y ahora ya lo sabes, je, je-Rio un poco Le fleur, y continuo con tono alegre y formal- Sabes bisnieta, veo que eres bastante hermosa, y debo decir que has heredado lo mejor de nuestro linaje.

-Bueno querida bisabuela, conoces el dicho: Santé et gaieté, donnent la beauté. _(Salud y alegría, hermosura cría (Proverbio francés))._

-Ja, ja, ja-Rio alegremente le Fleur-debo decir que también eres bastante inteligente como tu bisabuela. Pero basta ya, dime querida que te trae por aquí.

Rarity, dio comenzó a mover en círculos su casco derecho delantero, y un poco tímida agrego.

-Bueno veras, querida bisabuela veras, estoy aquí para preguntarte como moriste- miro un momento a su bisabuela que estaba con un rostro grave – pero si quieres no puedes decírmelo, si te molesta.

Le fleur miro hacia su derecha un momento, luego miro a Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

-Para nada querida nieta, para mí no será ningún problema. Si me preguntas ¿Cómo morí? Primero debes saber algo sobre mí: Yo, al igual que tú siempre fui muy hermosa en Mareis, incluso comparaban mi belleza con las palabras del gran poeta:

Je suis belle, ô mortels! comme un rêve de pierre,  
Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,  
Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour  
Eternel et muet ainsi que la matière.

 _(bella soy, ho mortales, como una pétrea flor._

 _Y mi seno, que a todos por turno ha torturado,_

 _Fue hecho para inspirar al poeta un amor,_

 _Tal como la materia, inmortal y callado)_

Pero toda belleza, tiene su costo sobrina. Y mi tortura fue que muchos sementales siempre estaban detrás de mi, como perros en celo, pero el hombre es hombre, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Incluso este problema, me siguió cuando llegue a Canterlote junto a mis padres hace ya tantos años.

-Si, yo lo sé de buena experiencia querida, incluso este problema me sucede a mi hoy día. Pero por favor continuo.

-Pues veras querida nieta, como costumbre tenía salir temprano de casa para darme unos minutos libres para que los hombres no me sigan. Y el día de mi muerte pues Era una mañana serena y silenciosa cuando eché a andar por la excelente ciudad de Canterlot. Terribles eran la confusión y el movimiento en las calles. Los caballos hablaban. Las yeguas gritaban. Los potros se atragantaban. Los cerdos silbaban. Los carros resonaban. Los toros bramaban. Las vacas mugían. Los caballos relinchaban. Los gatos maullaban. Recuerdo que ese día, descubrí por pura casualidad una torre de reloj bastante elevada, que siempre había estado allí pero yo no la había notado, en ese entonces era solo una chiquilla, pues siempre tuve mente de potrilla. Decidí, entonces escabullirme entre los presentes he ir a la gran torre, solo por la vista que ella debía ofrecer. La verdad fue fácil, pude entrar por la puerta principal, que resulto simplemente estar cerrada pero sin llave. Llegue, ha una larga escalera, de madera un poco mohosa y vieja, y decidí subir por ella. En el camino, encontré arañas que tejían, ratones que se escondían y ranuras a lo largo de la escalera que dejaban ser atravesadas por la luz del sol.

Finalmente llegue hasta mi destino, que era la gran torre del reloj. Era una habitación apenas iluminada, que dejaba ver simplemente algunos muebles viejos, y el colosal mecanismo del interior del reloj, que consistía en tuercas tan grandes como un poni. Pero, no había ninguna ventana, tarde un poco antes de darme cuenta de que la ventana sí existía, pero era bastante pequeña y solo dejaba pasar la cabeza de un poni con mucha dificultad que estaba en el reloj, exactamente arriba del número 6. Debo decir que en ese entonces yo tenía mucho coraje, y decidí introducir mi cabeza en la pequeña abertura, con gran dificultad logre sacar mi cabeza por el agujero. Entonces, querida vi la gran ciudad de Canterlot como nunca lo había visto hasta ahora.

Las casas se difuminaban a lo lejos como pequeñas manchas, dejando ver un brillo excepcional y esplendido de las ventanas, que brillaban de un color naranja que saludaban a la aurora del nuevo día. El cielo dejaba ver grandes nubes grises que recorrían el cielo y que cada tanto ocultaba el sol, para luego volver a aparecer de entre las nubes. Más allá en el horizonte, se podía ver las montañas que se difuminaban en la distancia, y las llanuras verdes con sus árboles solitarios en medio de la distancia. Mire hacia mi derecha y podía ver incluso la estación de tren donde los elegantes pasajeros bajaban, y otros trenes que se veían a lo lejos dejando ver inmensas columnas de humo que se mezclaban con las nubes o por lo menos lo intentaban antes de desaparecer completamente. El gran castillo, se podía ver a mi izquierda como flameaban sus banderas al viento, demostrando su esplendoroso color azul, y el emblema de nuestra queridísima princesa, que marcaba la elegancia. Luego mira hacia abajo donde se podía ver Los pequeños peatones como hormigas se desdibujaban entre la multitud. Algunos se detenían debajo de mi a mirar lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Rarity, pensó que Zecora había exagerado un poco, y decidió desviar la mirada hacia abajo para escuchar mejor la historia de su bisabuela, que incluso hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, sentía como la aguja larga del gran reloj, comenzaba a cortarme la piel querida. En ese momento, sentía como la sangre de mi cuello comenzaba a empaparme el reto del cuello, y mmm… bueno no tengo una palabra elegante para decirlo, pero me empezó a temblar las patas de miedo, incluso recuerdo que comenzó a lagrimear un poco y estirar más el cuello, hacia adentro, intentando destrabarme de aquella guadaña de la muerte, que en mi caso era el minutero del reloj. Pero creo que es razonable, sabía que me había llegado la hora. Mmm…sí, creo que esa es la palabra que estaba buscando, y quien lo diría, incluso hice un pequeño chiste: "Había llegado mi hora"…incluso esto me recuerda a las palabras del poeta:

Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: " _Souviens-toi!_  
Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi  
Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible;

 _( ¡Reloj! dios espantoso, impasible, malvado,_

 _Cuyos dedos: ¡acuérdate!, dicen amenazantes;_

 _Lo mismo que en un blanco los dolores vibrantes,_

 _Se clavaran bien pronto en su pecho aterrado)_

La bisabuela de Rarity, se había detenido un momento, y llevo un casco a su mentón como si estuviera pensando, mientras Rarity quedo con la mirada perdida en el negro horizonte.

-Luego, ¡Oh, cuán lamentable! La aguja se había introducido dos pulgadas más en mi cuello. Nació en mí una sensación de dolor exquisito que me hacía sentir más que aterrada, como es de suponer aún no quería morir, pero lo bueno de la muerte es que siempre nos llega cuando menos la esperamos. La aguja comenzó a oprimir más mi cuello, y yo seguía estirando hacía adentro. De a poco, comenzó a hacer menos fuerza, pero no sé si fue por la falta de sangre o porque ya había aceptado mi muerte. Lo que recuerdo bien es que este ojo- indica con un casco, su ojo derecho- no pudo soportar la presión y se me salió de la cuenca del cráneo, y callo hacia la calle donde estaban los ponis que miraban aquella escena sin hacer nada. ¿Puedes creerlo querida? Pero, siendo justa yo creo que me hubiera desmayado.

Una cosa extraña, fue que el ojo que había saltado hasta la calle, aún podía usarlo, es decir aún podía ver por el. Recuerdo que vi como caía, incluso reboto un poco como una pequeña esfera de papel tirada desde lo alto de la torre, y pude ver a los señores que miraban mi ojo en el suelo. Uno de ellos era, el señor Fall, un respetado maestro de ese tiempo, de hecho siempre fue muy apuesto y bien vestido, y hubo un tiempo en que capto toda mi atención, incluso pudo haber sido tu abuelo si la fortuna no hubiera interrumpido…Mmm si no estoy equivocada, es el bisabuelo de la que ahora es la maestra de Sweete Belle, la señorita Cherrie, Sherrie, o Lherrie, no estoy segura de su nombre correcto. Por eso te pido, perdonar a esta dama.

Bueno, pero continuo, mi ojo había quedado exactamente mirando hacia arriba, podía ver la cara de muchos conocidos y vecinos míos, allí estaban la florista, el panadero y su esposa, el clérigo de la capilla y dos pequeñas potrancas que miraban m globo ocular con asco, y entre todos esos rostros, yo pase a ser testigo de mi propia ejecución.

El tiempo seguía corriendo lentamente, y cada vez más la aguja de mi verdugo comenzaba a penetrar más mi carne, y a manchar mi piel con mi propia sangre. En ese momento me abstuve de todo intento de intentar salir de la trayectoria de la aguja, y deje caer mis cascos a los costados, sentí la sangre fluir por mi nariz he incluso por mi hocico dejándome un sabor metálico y pastoso. En ese momento, empecé a escuchar los gritos de la pequeña multitud, y algunos comenzaron a llevarse a las potrillas, y algunos comenzaron a correr, y todo esto yo lo veía con mi ojo que estaba en el suelo, tuve suerte de que no lo pisaran. Incluso con el otro ojo, es decir el que tenía aún, podía ver como los transeúntes corrían desde lo alto.

El tiempo corrió, así como mi tiempo en la tierra, y cada vez la aguja fue cortando un poco más de mí, y había llegado hasta las primeras vertebras de mi cuello. Sabes, incluso en las vértebras podía escuchar cómo se empezaban a quebrar lentamente detrás de mis oídos, como trozos de pequeñas ramas secas. En ese momento, podía sentir el olor de mi sangre saliendo por mis fosas nasales, el sabor metálico-amargo-pastoso en mi lengua y boca, el frio metal de la aguja del reloj, el dolor de los huesos que se me estaban rompiendo, aunque admito que eso no lo notaba mucho, la vista de los ponis corriendo por lo bajo que veía con mi ojo izquierdo, la imagen de mi rostro desangrándose desde lo alto con mi ojo derecho desde lo bajo, incluso recuerdo que mis patas traseras que hasta ahora estaban sosteniéndose, cayeron en el acto arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás.

Luego se empezaron a escuchar, como mis vertebras se siguieron rompiendo hasta que llegaron a romperse hasta la mitad. Mi ojo izquierdo, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en su lugar, también salió de su cuenca y callo a la Canaleta que estaba debajo, fue un poco asqueroso, pues la canaleta estaba un poco sucia y tenía un poco de hojas húmedas de la última vez que había llovido incluso un poco de lodo quedo pegado en el. Como sucedió con el otro, aún tenía a mi disposición este ojo, que había quedado mirando hacia el cielo, justo a donde estaba yo. Esta vez, estaba a solo unos metros de mi cabeza, y pude ver como estaba mi rostro sin ojos, y con sangre saliendo de las cuencas, la nariz y la boca también salía sangre, que habían dejado un pequeño rastro en la parte blanca del reloj, al igual que mi rostro y mi cuello, eran más rojos que blancos.

La aguja siguió corriendo, y ya había roto mis vertebras, por lo que lo único que me conectaba a mi cuerpo era, mmm… bueno, nunca fui buena con anatomía, peo creo que serían músculos, ligamentos, y bueno, digámosle partes blandas y piel. La aguja del reloj se hallaba ahora cuatro pulgadas y media dentro de mi cuello y sólo quedaba por cortar un pedacito de piel. Mis sensaciones eran las de una perfecta felicidad, pues comprendía que en pocos minutos a lo sumo me vería libre de tan desagradable situación. Y no me vi defraudada en mi expectativa. Exactamente a las cinco y veinticinco de la tarde el pesado minutero avanzó lo suficiente en su terrible revolución para dividir el trocito de cuello faltante. No lamenté ver que mi cabeza, causa de tantas preocupaciones, terminaba por separarse completamente del cuerpo. Primero rodó por el frente del campanario, detúvose unos segundos en el caño de desagüe y, finalmente, se precipitó al medio de la calle.

Rarity, estaba completamente aterrada y asqueada por la descripción, que incluso le dieron nauseas.

-Pero devo decir, que no me molesto morir a temprana edad Pues Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte. Mmm…que raro querida te noto un poco palida.

Entonces se empeso a escuchar una campana a lo lejos.

-Ho, parlant du diable _(Hablando del diablo)_. Bueno querida, debo decir que fue un gusto conocer a una de mis bisnietas, pero debo marcharme Pero antes de marcharme:

 _Souviens-toi_ que le Temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup! c'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît; la nuit augmente; _souviens-toi!_  
Le gouffre a toujours soif; la clepsydre se vide.

 _("Acuérdate" que el tiempo es jugador tenaz,_

 _Que no hace trampa ¡y gana tiro a tiro¡ Es la ley._

 _El día baja; crece la noche, "¡acuérdate!"_

 _Se agota la clepsidra; el abismo es voraz.)_

Luego la bisabuela de Rarity, dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente mientras Rarity vio a su bisabuela alejarce de espaldas, hasta que de repente vio como se le caía la cabeza de costado.

Este fue la última escena que vio Rarity que la dejo petrificada, y luego la habitación de Zecora empezó a aparecer nuevamente ante sus ojos.

Zecora agito su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente y llevo un casco a sus cienes. Había aparecido en el mismo lugar de donde se había sentado. Luego miro a Rarity que no se había movido, se acercó a ella, y la miro un momento que estaba petrificada en su lugar.

-Y bien señorita debo preguntar, ¿La cuestión con su bisabuela difunta, la pudo solucionar?

Andrew R. S. Bloom.


End file.
